1. Field
The present disclosure relates to programmable logic arrays (PLAs). In particular, it relates to a sublithographic PLA.
2. Related Art
Before lithographic integrated circuits, logic was “customized” by discrete wiring (e.g. patch cables). Once lithography could support enough logic on a single chip to accommodate programmable configuration elements, it became useful to include memory elements which could configure the state of the device. As a result PALs (Programmable Array Logic), PLDs (Programmable Logic Devices), and ultimately FPGAs (Field Programmable Gate Arrays) were developed.
A PLA is a programmable device used to implement combinational logic circuits. A PLA is often said to have an “AND” plane followed by an “OR” plane. In practice, universal gates such as NAND or NOR gates are normally used. Usually, a PLA has a selective inversion capability, which makes it irrelevant whether the actual logic is NAND, NOR or AND, OR. Further, PLAs exploit DeMorgan's equivalences, so that a native NOR plane (with selective inversion) can act as a NAND plane or vice versa.
Over the past few years, many technologies have been demonstrated for molecular-scale memories. So far, they all seem to have: (1) resistance which changes significantly between “on” and “off” states, (2) the ability to be made rectifying, and (3) the ability to turn the device “on” or “off” by applying a voltage differential across the junction. An 8×8 crossbar made from rotaxane molecules has been demonstrated. It has been observed that an order of magnitude resistance difference between “on” and “off” state junctions could be forced. See, C. Collier, G. Mattersteig, E. Wong, Y. Luo, K. Beverly, J. Sampaio, F. Raymo, J. Stoddart, and J. Heath, A[2]Catenane-Based Solid State Reconfiguration Switch, Science, 289:1172-1175, 2000; C. P. Collier, E. W. Wong, M. Belohradsky, F. M. Raymo, J. F. Heath, Electronically configurable molecular-based logic gates, Science, 285:391-394, 1999.
Additional restoration circuits are disclosed in PCT publication WO 03/063208.
As a consequence, simple and manufacturable ways of integrating restoration with programmability are needed. Further, manufacturable techniques which allow wires to be tightly packed at nanoscale pitches and allow the nanoscale crosspoints to be addressed from microscale wires are needed.